1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and method and, in particular, to a wireless communication system and a method for establishing a connection between a user equipment and a mobility management entity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third generation wireless communication system based on the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) and General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) and using Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for UMTS has proposed Evolved Packet System (EPS) such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a technology for high speed packet-based communication network. An LTE mobile communication system is provided with a Mobility Management Entity (MME) which is connected to the User Equipment (UE) and responsible for managing mobility of the UE.